Right Where We Are
by anchorsandboots
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry's second time. Fluffy smut!


Henry had just finished adding the pasta to a pot of boiling water when he heard a knock at his apartment door. When he opened it, he was greeted with the smile that never failed to make his heart beat a bit faster.

"Hey," Elizabeth said, stepping inside.

"You look gorgeous," he said, pecking his girlfriend on the lips. Elizabeth wore a navy blue half sleeve dress with a slightly flared skirt that ended just above her knees.

She grinned up at him. "Why, thank you. I do try to clean up nicely for a date night."

"I missed you all week," Henry admitted, "I couldn't stop thinking about you, babe." It had been exactly six days since Elizabeth and Henry had seen each other on their last date night the previous Saturday. The evening had been simply perfect, beginning with a delicious dinner and ending with their first time having sex with each other.

"I missed you too," Elizabeth replied, wrapping her arms around Henry's neck. "It wasn't fair that we were both so busy this entire week." She noticed the pot on the stove and added, "Ooh, what are you cooking tonight?"

Henry chuckled lightly; leave it to Elizabeth to be the first to bring up food. "How does pasta sound to you?"

"It sounds perfect." She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled up at her boyfriend, who was completely lost in her sparkling eyes. After over seven months of dating, he still hadn't decided whether Elizabeth's eyes were sea green or crystal blue.

They had already discovered that Henry's skills in the kitchen were far more advanced in comparison to those of Elizabeth, so she opted to set the table while he monitored the stove. A few minutes later, they sat down to a perfect al dente meal paired with a bottle of wine.

"This is so fancy, I love it," Elizabeth commented as they ate at Henry's small breakfast table.

"I would have offered to take you out to a restaurant or something, but after a whole week apart I just missed you so much and I thought by staying in we could be together, just the two of us and no one else," Henry explained.

"No, really, I love this," Elizabeth affirmed, "I love being alone with you."

Henry reached a hand out across the table and laced his and Elizabeth's fingers together. What could he have possibly done to end up with such a down-to-Earth, intelligent, and loving woman?

"So, my mom called earlier today," he shared.

"Yeah?"

"She wanted to see how I was, update me on how everyone's doing back home."

"Oh," Elizabeth nodded along, "is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, they're all fine, everything is good." Henry swallowed. "My mom also asked if, um, we had figured out our, um, plans for Thanksgiving break."

Elizabeth knew Henry had told his mother that he was seeing a girl he'd met at school named Elizabeth, but that was as much information as he had given in his periodic phone calls home. This could be her first time meeting her boyfriend's family.

"I didn't tell her we made any plans yet; I wanted to tell you first and see if maybe you would considering going home with me over break. You know, only if you want to and you're ready."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. Will was still at boarding school and she was accustomed to spending holidays somewhat alone. "I think meeting your family could be fun."

"You don't have to," Henry said, "they can be loud and overwhelming sometimes, you know."

"If they're anything like you, Henry, I'm sure they're wonderful."

While they continued enjoying their savory dinner, Elizabeth shared stories of holidays with her family at her childhood home.

"The trees would turn the most beautiful orangey goldish brown color in the fall," she described, "and at Christmas my brother and I would always see who could build the bigger snowman."

Henry grinned as he listened to Elizabeth speak. With every word, he could sense how much she loved and missed both her old home and her family.

Once their plates were empty, they decided to wash the dishes together. Henry suggested they turn on the radio to make the time pass more quickly. He could hear Elizabeth singing softly to herself as she dried the dishes he washed, and he couldn't help but smile.

She caught him staring a little. "What?"

"Nothing." He turned his gaze back to the sink in front of him. "You're just very adorable."

As soon as they finished and Henry shut the water off, a slow song came on the radio. "Hey, come dance with me."

Admiring his spontaneity, Elizabeth took Henry's hand and followed him into the living room. They swayed rhythmically to the music and lost themselves in the romantic lyrics of the song.

Their bodies and hearts shared a strong connection as they held each other. Neither of them confessed it aloud, but as they listened to the song, they each realized that the lyrics perfectly reflected how they felt about one another.

Once the song ended, they looked up simultaneously and their eyes met. Elizabeth giggled and pulled Henry down for a kiss. She felt the tip of his tongue against hers and their kiss immediately intensified. Elizabeth placed her hands over Henry's chest and let out the softest moan. She had always known Henry was in good shape, but feeling his firm chest for herself was always a pleasant reminder of how extremely sexy her boyfriend's body was.

Henry pulled back slightly. "Maybe we should move to the couch?"

"Or the bedroom," Elizabeth smirked.

"You want to go to sleep already?" Henry teased.

Elizabeth smacked his chest flirtatiously. "You know what I mean."

"I do. But seriously, you're sure it's what you want to do?" He wanted to verify that they were completely on the same page.

Elizabeth gave Henry a quick kiss on his lips and replied confidently, "Yes, of course."

They switched off the radio, turned off the kitchen lights for the night, and headed to the bedroom.

"I need just a minute, okay?" Elizabeth made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. She ran her fingers through her hair and quickly scrubbed off her makeup, which she knew would only get smudged if she left on.

While Elizabeth prepped herself in the bathroom, Henry took the time to dim the lights of the bedroom. He lit a few candles on his dresser — just for additional romance, he thought — and made sure to close the blinds. He didn't quite feel nervous, at least not the way he had the night of their first time together. However, he felt excited and eager. He was immensely grateful that he and Elizabeth had reached this point in their relationship.

She emerged from the bathroom moments later and immediately gravitated towards Henry's awaiting embrace. Their lips met in a frenzy, and Elizabeth found herself nudging them towards the bed.

"I really like the candles," she breathed between kisses to Henry's lips and cheeks.

"I really like _you_ ," he replied with a grin.

"You're so cheesy."

"But you still love me somehow."

"Very true."

They continued kissing passionately for several moments. One of Henry's hands roamed Elizabeth's back while the other gently squeezed her ass. She ground down against him, where she could sense him getting harder through his jeans. Henry moaned softly, prompting Elizabeth to lift her dress over her shoulders and allow it to fall to the floor. She wore a black lace bra and matching panties that perfectly accentuated her features.

"God, you're so sexy," Henry muttered. He kissed her once before rolling them over so he could remove his shirt and jeans.

Elizabeth pulled back the covers of the bed and pulled Henry in closer to her. She ran her hand over the bulge forming in his underwear, his hands finding their way to her breasts to lightly massage them through her bra.

"Mm, baby," Elizabeth whispered as Henry sucked and nibbled on her neck. She had been ready for this moment since dinner, and the combination of the wine, the romantic slow dancing, and having not seen Henry for a week led her to a state of arousal beyond belief. Her hands trailed down to Henry's underwear, carefully pulling it down and allowing his erection to spring free. She pumped him lightly before settling herself on her knees before him.

"Babe, you don't have to, you know," Henry gestured. The last thing he wanted was for Elizabeth to feel obligated to go down on him.

"Henry, I want to do this for you, okay?" Her lust-filled eyes pleaded with his and he nodded for her to continue. Elizabeth placed soft kisses to Henry's inner thighs before dragging her wet tongue from his balls to his tip. She swirled her tongue around his head for a few moments, taking in the effect it seemed to have on him.

"That feels so good," Henry moaned, "please don't stop, babe."

Elizabeth wrapped a steady hand around his erection and moved up and down his shaft before adding her mouth over him and syncing her movements. He filled her hot, wet mouth completely. Henry continued to grunt softly, his hand cradling the back of Elizabeth's head. She moved down to lick his balls and massage them gently.

"Babe, I'm so close."

She began moving her hand up and down more quickly, concentrating her tongue on the most sensitive spot on his head. Henry's subtle moans spurred her on, leaving her desperate to make him come.

A few seconds later he involuntarily thrust his hips upward, crying out Elizabeth's name as he came. She continued pumping him as he rode out his orgasm, making sure he was able to fully enjoy it. Once he had calmed, she reached for a tissue and wiped off his lower abdomen as well as her hand.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Henry asked, still catching his breath.

Elizabeth crawled up the bed to snuggle next to her boyfriend. "You never let me forget."

They made out slowly for a few minutes, Henry's lips occasionally wandering down to Elizabeth's breasts.

"May I?" He reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. She nodded and smiled at him.

Henry kissed his way down her body, admiring her toned stomach and slim thighs. He couldn't help but notice the way she looked down at him with adoring eyes. He delicately removed her panties and placed a kiss to her mound.

"Is this alright?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her confirmation.

"Let me know if you need me to slow down or anything, okay?" He recalled their first time together; he hadn't realized how sensitive she was down there and his initial movements had overwhelmed her.

"I will."

He kissed her lower abdomen while caressing her thighs. Elizabeth began to feel a warm buzz between her legs near where Henry was, and she couldn't believe how aroused she had become. She spread her knees apart to allow him more room and felt a bit of her wetness trickle down to her ass. Henry didn't miss a beat and immediately noticed how wet she was. He licked her folds gently and felt her shiver in pleasure beneath him.

"Yeah, baby," she breathed.

He took that as a sign it was alright to continue and licked her again, with a tad more pressure this time. He kissed and sucked her swollen folds, spreading her arousal around with his fingertips. Elizabeth gasped when she felt Henry's hot breath over her clit and felt herself getting wetter, if it was even possible.

"I love how wet you are for me, babe," Henry growled, sliding a long finger inside her slick entrance. He curled his finger upward in search of her g-spot and coupled his movements with his lips against her clit.

"Oh, Henry," Elizabeth grunted as she struggled to maintain her composure, "yes, baby."

He flicked his tongue back and forth rapidly over her clit and added another finger inside her. He wasn't quite sure he was stimulating the right spot inside her but as soon as she announced she was going to come, he figured he must have done something right.

Elizabeth's legs began to shake uncontrollably and she felt like she was on fire as her climax crashed over her. She couldn't help but lift her hips toward Henry's face as he continued curling his fingers to help her ride out her orgasm.

"Was it good?" Henry asked playfully as he wriggled up to lay next to Elizabeth and hold her in his arms.

" _Very_ good." She leaned forward to kiss him sweetly, resulting in them making out again for a couple of minutes. Elizabeth soon noticed that Henry had gotten hard again when she felt him pressing against her thigh. She reached a hand down and stroked him lightly. When they broke apart for air, their eyes met immediately.

"Baby, I want you so much," Elizabeth whispered against Henry's soft lips.

He leaned back and reached into his bedside table drawer to get a condom. He sat up and rolled it on carefully, then pumped himself a couple of times. Henry positioned himself between Elizabeth's legs and carefully leaned down to give her a searing kiss. "I love you."

She returned his kiss with undeniable passion and let out a small gasp as she felt him enter her. He gave her a few moments to adjust to the sensation, relishing in how tight she felt around him. He rocked his hips gently and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him as close as possible. Elizabeth whimpered softly as Henry thrust faster and she felt his warm lips against the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Yes, baby," she encouraged, "feels so good."

He paused momentarily to bring Elizabeth's hand above her head and lace their fingers together. Her other hand caressed the thick, dark hair on the back of his head. Feeling himself nearing the edge, Henry focused on how tight and wet Elizabeth was, how he could feel her stretching around him with each firm thrust.

"You feel perfect, babe," he moaned, "you're gonna make me come."

"I'm close," she panted.

She clenched around Henry as he pumped her as hard as he could. Overcome by the pressure of her walls around him, he grunted and felt himself spurt forcefully inside her. He continued thrusting as much as he could handle and rubbed his thumb against Elizabeth's clit, catching her by surprise and making her cry out in pleasure. Her hips jerked erratically and she arched her back as she finally came.

Once they had both recovered, Henry lay on his back with Elizabeth resting on top of him. They kissed lazily, never tiring of the feel of each other's lips on their own.

"You're amazing," Elizabeth beamed.

"In bed or just in general?" Henry smirked.

"Both, you idiot." She shoved his shoulder playfully.

She snuggled up in his arms, feeling as safe and content as could be. Henry noticed the way Elizabeth could barely keep her eyes open and decided to turn out the light from his bedside table lamp so they could drift off to sleep together.

He heard a soft mumble in the dark. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, babe."

* * *

This kind of came up after a random thought about what Elizabeth and Henry's second time could have been like - not as shy and nervous as their first time together, but not as familiar as it would be later when they've been together for years. Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
